Amanat
Amanat Introduction Amanat is an ancient city that shouldn't exist where it does now in its new location—a city once lost long ago from a different part of the world. It is the city that Caliane—an Ancient and former Archangel—ruled Sumeria from in ancient times. When Caliane went into the Sleep of the Archangels, she took her beloved city of Amanat and it’s people into the Sleep with her. They rested under the sea for centuries. Caliane and the city of Amanat have both recently awakened in a new location near Kagoshima, Japan. Raphael has been assigning one of his Seven to the City to assist Caliane until she and her people could stand on their own It is slowly regaining its strength and more of Caliane's people return to her. Now Raphael no longer needs to second one of the Seven at Amanat. About Location * dark green forests of Kagoshima, Japan Allegiance * Caliane * Raphael Powers & Abilities *hidden by fog Physical Description * amidst dark green forests Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 * Fog whispered around the treetops, the mountains covered in white clouds Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 * city of stone and flowers and curves protected by a shield of delicate blue-tinged light that warned against trespass * appeared like a mirage * Like walking through history itself: the architecture, the ethereal carvings on the stone walls of the buildings, the cobblestones of the path, the window gardens that spilled blooms in every direction—and the people who had Slept so long beside their archangel. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 * the people were clothed in bright flowing gowns when it came to the non-warrior females, and embroidered tunics and pants for the non-warrior males; a few of the men wore flowing kaftan-like robes.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 * has orange groves, kept warm by the shield over the city. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Known Residents Citzens: * Caliane: beloved ruler * Avi: one of Caliane’s most trusted people * Jelena: Avi's wife—interested in inventions and technologies * Tasha: daughter of Avi and Jelena * Isabel: Naasir's former partner and now resident * Kahla: a maiden—died of one of Charisemnon’s diseases, she was supposed to be a carrier but died too soon. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Raphael's Emissaries: * Naasir (temporary) * Isabel: (remained) Angel, one of Raphael's people—was Naasir’s partner when he was on long term loan to Amanat. Live the life of an ascetic. Other Details * There were no photographs, for something in Amanat caused cameras to malfunction. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 * There is a shield around Amanat allowed Raphael’s mother to control the temperature within. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * The shield is never lowered since a maiden, Kahla, was killed by one of Charisemnon’s diseases. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * As Andromeda walked the streets of Amanat, she saw amidst the ancient stone that there were modern-day modifications and additions, such as electric lights.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma At the beginning of the book, Naasir has just been released from long term duty there.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 After escaping Lijuan's territory, Naasir bids her to fly the rest of the way to Amanat, he will travel overland to meet her there. She first meets Avi, one of Caliane's most trusted people—he tells her of Suyin's status, then leads her to Isabel.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 Quotes : Only here, no one avoided her gaze, and instead of glimpsing shivering fear on their faces, she heard laughter drifting through the streets, was gifted with smiles by those who weren’t warriors, and curt nods of welcome by those who were.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 : And this in the home of an archangel once judged insane, an archangel who had sung the entire adult populations of two thriving cities into the sea. Bloated corpses had littered the beach in the aftermath, pecked at by birds, and found by motherless and fatherless children who’d been so traumatized by the horror that they’d curled up and died “of such sorrow as immortals will never know.” Keir’s words, as recorded for the Histories by an equally heartbroken Jessamy. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 : “Your city is astonishing,” she said, doing nothing to hide her wonder. “For me, it’s like being shown a treasure box.” She could spend weeks just walking the streets of Amanat, listening to the lilt of its people’s voices. “But Naasir is meant for wilder places and less civilized adventures.” — Andromeda to Caliane Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 See Also * Book References External Links *Kumamoto Prefecture, Japan - Lonely Planet Kagoshima: *Kagoshima Prefecture - Wikipedia *Kagoshima Prefecture *Kagoshima Prefecture Official Website *Kagoshima travel guide - Wikitravel *Japan National Tourism Organization | Kagoshima Sumeria: *Sumer - Ancient History Encyclopedia *Ancient Mesopotamia - The Sumerians *The Sumerians *Sumer - Crystalinks *Ancient Scripts: Sumerian *The Sumerians - History for Kids - mrdowling.com *Who were the Sumerians? - Ancient Mesopotamia - Quatr.us *The Armies of Sumer and Akkad, 3500-2200 B.C. *Ancient Mesopotamia: Sumerians Other: *Kaftan - Wikipedia * Caftan - Love to Know * Kaftan or Caftan - A Fashion History of Modesty and Glamor *History of the Kaftan - Aljalabiya blog *What Is a Kaftan? | eBay *Caftan Liberation: How an Ancient Fashion Set Modern Women Free | Collectors Weekly ✥ Category:Places